Secrets
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Kid is trapped in a cell by the witch Koneko! Everyone believes that Kid is still attending the DWMA though. But Maka suspects that it isn't the real Kid. She tries her best to find out information on to why Kid is missing. Meanwhile, while Kid is stuck in the cell, he discovers things about his past and such that should've remained secrets... Book 3 of Betrayed!
1. Chapter 1

(Kid P.O.V.)

I woke up to find myself in a cell, somewhat like the one I saw in my dreams. My chest and head hurt like hell! I groaned slightly. "Finally awake I see." I looked up abruptly, which caused my head to hurt immediately. "What do you want with me Koneko? I haven't done anything to you?" I said to her. "You've done a lot to me, you just don't remember." Koneko said plainly. I was utterly confused.

"Kage, do me a favor and get this boy some water." Koneko's ghost said. I looked past Koneko to see a hybrid of a cat and human. He had short, black hair and blue eyes. He wore nothing but black, shoes, pants, shirt, everything. Kage sat up from the ledge he was leaning on and left the cell. It was just then that I realized my hands were bound together. I pulled at the rope, trying to get it loose. "Give it up reaper, you cant do anything." Koneko said. I pulled a little bit longer, but stopped.

Suddenly Koneko started changing. I looked at her in complete shock and disbelief. She now looked like me, every detail about me. "What're you planning to do Koneko?" I growled to her. "Don't worry, all I need to do is go to the DWMA. I'm just wanting you to die. But to do that, I need to make sure people don't get suspicious. I took a little bit of your blood and put it in my machine and here I am." Koneko said. I just stared at her. She must've put this into consideration because she sounded just like me! She laughed. "Why such a shocked face? You really think I'd stroll into the DWMA and not talk the whole time? That'd make people even more suspicious." Koneko just laughed. "I'll be back around 10 p.m. okay? Don't move, oh wait, you cant." Koneko laughed again and shut my cell door shut.

I decided to just stare at the ground, thinking of a plan. I couldn't move, that much is for sure. _Hmm... Maybe...! _I thought of something. "Tamashiba Kyomei." I whispered under my breath. "Clairvoyance." My eyes started glowing. _Come on... Liz, Patty, anybody! Just come help me.. _I thought.

(Maka P.O.V., Kid's mansion)

I went downstairs, expecting Kid to be there making breakfast, but nobody was there. I sighed. I had waited up until 11 o clock but he still hadn't come home. "Maka, have you seen Kid?" Liz asked. I jumped around to see a very concerned Liz and Patty. "No. Not since last night." I said to her. Suddenly, my eyes started glowing a lifeless blue. "Patty, Kid needs our help!" Liz said, realizing what was happening immediately. I saw a cell, it was completely dark, but I saw a figure. It was Kid, hanging by some rope and his eyes were a bright, lifeless golden. I looked to the side and saw a blue path leading out the door. I started to run to the path. I felt Liz and Patty right behind me. I opened the door to see the path still there. I followed it until I saw it go outside Death City.

Once I was outside the city the path disappeared immediately and I fell to my knees, unconscious.

(Kid P.O.V.)

I saw Maka following the path. _Good, it's working._ I thought. Suddenly, the door opened. Kage must've noticed my eyes because he dropped the glass and ran towards me. "What the hell are you doing shinigami?!" Kage yelled to me. I didn't respond. I had to get Maka here! I felt a fiery sensation down near my legs. My eyes refocused again and I screamed in pain. I looked down to see his hand, holding a switchblade, with the blade inside my leg. "Don't try anything funny reaper. If you do, I might get towards your chest." Kage growled. I glared at him.

"Do you want this water or not?!" Kage yelled. He had a cracked cup with water slowly dripping out of it. I didn't respond. I felt a hand grab my chin and yank my head up. Water started pouring in my mouth and all over my face. I felt too much water in my mouth and started coughing. Kage let go of me as I tried to get some of the water out of my system. "Don't test me reaper, I am a cat with claws." He growled. "You know... I have a... a name." I managed to gasp out. "Well, to me, you don't." Kage left the room, leaving me to darkness. Usually, my wound would've started healing by now, but it kept on bleeding.

I glared at my knee. _Those mother f***ers. They put some kind of magic on that knife._ I thought. I just gave up and tried to sleep.

(Maka P.O.V.)

I had seen it. Kid having a knife go through his leg. That must've cut off the connection! "Damn bastards." I mumbled. "Maka!" I heard a voice yell. I got up to my feet rather slowly. "Are you ok Maka?" Patty asked. "Yes, but I saw Kid! He's locked up somewhere. I don't know where now though. Kid was using Clairvoyance." I said.

"Oh well, let's go to DWMA. Maybe Lord Death can contact Kid or something." Patty said holding out a hand. I gladly took it and stood up.

We all arrived at the DWMA to see something surprising. Kid was there! "Maka, I thought you said Kid was locked up in a cell?" Liz whispered to me. "There you guys are! I've been waiting for the past several minutes for you guys to get here!" Kid yelled to us. I was confused. I had just seen Kid locked up in a cell and now, he's here at DWMA! "Kid, where were you last night?" I asked carefully. "I went to go do reaper training with my father. No big deal. Anyway, class started a few minutes ago. Stein's gonna be mad at us." Kid grabbed my hand and was rushing towards the entrance. _He was too quick to change the subject. Hmm, what's going on?_ I asked myself as Kid led us in the DWMA.

* * *

Ok, already like, 6 people wanted me to make a third book so here it is!

Reviews are much appreciated ^^

~Death Soul


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I saw a ninja on top of my gym's roof! I told my bus driver and said what drugs have I been taking.. ^^'

Anyway, I was inspired to write this chapter! Thank you my, um, "comrades"

Enjoy~

* * *

(Maka P.O.V.)

I was still suspicious of Kid by the time we made it to Stein's class. I took my seat next to him. I decided to watch him carefully while taking notes. Stein walked in and the whole class gasped. Kid's eyes widened in surprise. That got me even more suspicious. "Kid, we've seen Stein before. He was in the alleyway." I said to him. I noticed Kid didn't hear me, he was just glaring at Stein. "I know, I know. I've got some explaining to do." Stein sat down in his chair and started to explain.

(Koneko P.O.V.)

I widened my eyes in surprise. I thought I killed that bolt freak! "Kid, we've seen Stein before. He was in the alleyway." Maka said to me. I pretended as if I hadn't heard her. She was already suspicious of me already. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Stein. Stein noticed me, but he didn't show it. I felt his soul with that reapers soul perception. Stein's soul wavelengths gave off fear and anxiety whenever he looked at me. Kid must've done something to Stein that scared him. "I know, I know, I've got some explaining to do." Stein grabbed a chair and sat down.

"As you know, the witch Koneko had a fie cat go through me. But before that happened, I scattered my soul so I wouldn't die. Once my soul's pieces gathered, I became "reborn"." Stein said. I continued to glare at Stein. He should've died, just like the reaper.

I noticed throughout the whole day, Maka had kept glancing at me. (I forgot! Koneko knows that Maka is revived. Hope that helps) I had a feeling that reaper had done something to make her suspicious of me. _I'll have to deal with him when I get back. _I thought.

Finally, it was at least 9:00 at night! "Maka, aren't you going to sleep. We have school tomorrow." I asked her, being as patient as I can. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." Maka had closed her book and headed off to her room. I snickered slightly. _She has no clue that I'm actually a witch. _I thought contently. I walked up to her room and opened her door slightly. She was already asleep. She must've been really tired. I muttered something under my breath and Maka started to glow. I exited through her window.

(Kid P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes slightly to find a bright light shining through to my face. "Is it 10 already?" I muttered. "Yes, it is." Koneko said. She walked up to me. "I have realized you have tried to contact Maka, yes?" She asked me. I didn't respond. She started to untie my ropes. "What're you planning Koneko?" I growled to her. I felt the rope come off me and I fell to the ground. "Get up reaper." She said to me angrily. I slowly stood up. I became face to face with her. She was still in my body. She yanked my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked stiffly. It was her turn not to respond. She led me into this dark room. it was dark, even for my senses. "Do you know what happens when you try to escape?" She asked. "Uh, no?" I said. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "What the hell?!" I muttered. I got kicked down and my head hit the floor. It ached badly now. _Thanks father, for making me have a reaper chop right before I got kidnapped._ I thought grimly. "What's wrong, I thought reapers could see in the dark?" She laughed before I felt another pain in my opposite arm. She didn't pull the blade back, but she yanked the blade up my arm, the blade still deeply inside. I yelled in pain. I felt another kick in my injured knee. I didn't scream though. I already screamed enough today. Instead, I bit my tongue.

"Scream for me reaper." She hissed in my ear. Yes, hissed. "I heard you like balance and symmetry. Does that mean you want wounds on both your arms and legs?" She laughed cruelly. She put the blade in the injury on my other arm and slashed up it. I felt the pain in my left knee and I collapsed. I felt on last pain in my side. "That should be enough. Get up reaper." She growled to me.

I tried to get up before falling back down. "I said, get up reaper." Koneko said impatiently. "You cut both my knees." I hissed in pain as she grabbed me up. I shakily started walking.

Once I reached my cell, I collapsed inside of it. "You may get food tomorrow, if you behave." She growled to me angrily. I didn't respond, I just glared at her. She closed my door and I started to scream my pain. My side was heaving with the effort to breathe. With all my wounds, I knew I was losing blood fast. I just kept screaming into the dark room.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kage and Koneko stood right outside Kid's cell door. They heard him screaming in pain and they laughed cruelly. "This is awesome! Can I give him a chest wound tomorrow?!" Kage asked excitedly. "Do as you please, but don't kill him. I know I said I want him dead, but I want him to live in pain for a while. See if he just dies a slow painful death. That's the best way to kill someone." Koneko smiled insanely. Kage returned the gesture. "Cant wait to hear his screams tomorrow." Kage said. Both Koneko and Kage left, Koneko going back to Kid's mansion and Kage to his room in his the base.

* * *

I was thinking of ways to kill people. I thought of the people on my mental list for me to kill and this is what my fingers typed. All hail the fingers (LOL!)

Anyway, reviews are appreciated ^^

~Death Soul


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all you peoples who like this book XD I just had to say it!

Enjoy~

* * *

(Kid P.O.V.)

I sat there in the dark, bleeding. I could hear Koneko and Kage's sick, cruel laughs from just outside the cell. My stomach growled. The last time I had eaten anything was the night with Maka. That seems like ages ago, even though it had only been one night before. Maybe it was form all the blood loss? I thought about the times me and Maka had until I finally went to sleep.

**So clever, whatever  
I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone I walk the winding way**

I woke up to find a bright light in my face. "Why wont you die reaper?! You've caused Koneko great pain." Kage growled. "What pain have I caused her?!" I yelled back. "You're her brother." Kage said.

**It's over, no longer  
I feel it growing stronger  
I'll live to die another day  
Until I fade away**

I looked at him shocked. "What?!" I yelled in pure shock. "Oh, let me guess, Death didn't tell you about your long lost sister. Figures, he was so quick to give up in your sister in the first place. That was when she met me." Kage took out a medium sized knife.

**Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end**

Kage approached me slowly. "She was given witch powers by the previous cat witch, Neko. That witch named her Koneko for being the kitten witch instead of the cat witch. She named me her loyal servant." Kage ran at me and stabbed the knife a little below my chest. I hissed in pain. "I don't believe you." I growled.

**We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end**

"Why would I tell you nonsense reaper? It wouldn't be fun to torcher you that way." Kage smiled insanely. He stabbed me again right below the chest, in the exact same spot. "So Koneko told me you like balance and symmetry. What about if I gave you two scars on the cheek?" Kage sliced me on both of my cheeks. "Would you like to know more about your past you stupid reaper?"

**Surround me, its easy  
To fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again**

"You and Koneko were best friends. Your father was never home so you guys hung out. Koneko found a secret hideout of the witches by accident. A witch erased your memory and took her in. That's why you don't remember such things. How do I know you may ask? I witnessed it." Kage kicked me to the other side of the cell. I was too shocked to get up. He grabbed both my wrists and turned them ways they weren't supposed to go. I screamed in agony. "How about both of your wrists broken?" Kage sliced his knife on both my wrists, barely missing the vain.\

**It's over, no longer  
I feel it growing colder  
I knew this day would come to end  
So let this life begin**

I couldn't move, I just let Kage kick me in the stomach over and over again. "That's enough Kage." I was actually glad to see Koneko. Only for stopping Kage though. Kage muttered something under his breath before backing away. I looked up to see Koneko in my form again, staring down at me with evil eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked weakly. Koneko chuckled. "It wouldn't be bad for only missing one day would it?" Koneko was now laughing. "You will go."

**Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end**

I was shocked. "Why, aren't you afraid I'll screw up or something?" I asked. "No. Do you remember when I stabbed you over and over again, along with Kage's stabbing. That thing has magic. The more you see your friends, the more of the madness within you comes out." Koneko explained. She turned back into her regular ghost form. "I will put a cloak on your wounds, but it's invisible. They will see you as your normal self, no scars or anything, but you will feel them whenever they touch you." Koneko muttered something that I didn't catch and I started glowing suddenly. "There, that will do." Koneko was up to something evil. She wouldn't just let me go to school as a punishment. She has something that she's doing, and I have a feeling it isn't good.

**We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end**

Koneko grabbed my wrists and yanked me up. I screamed in pain. "You broke his wrists. Good job. Did you tell him?" Kage nodded. "I don't believe you." I growled in pain and fury. "But it's the truth." She said. We left the cell and her base. I pulled out Beelzebub from my hands, even though it hurt like hell! I hopped on. "You know the way from here right?" Koneko floated up beside me. I flew up higher until I faintly saw Death City in the distance. I nodded. "Good, now leave, come back immediately after school." She sounded like a mother telling a child what to do on their first day of school. I started to fly towards Death City

**I've lost my way, I've lost my way  
But I will go on until the end  
Living is, hard enough  
Without you fucking, up**

Once I approached DWMA, I immediately saw Liz, Maka, and Patty. They were the last people I wanted to see! "Hey, guys." I said nervously. They looked at me sharply. _What did Koneko do to them?! _I thought. "Where were you last night?" Maka asked me. "U-Ummm, I was out with Black*Star." I thought of the first excuse that cam to my mind. Maka raised an eyebrow. "Black*Star's still scared of us, remember?" Maka was eying me suspiciously. "Does it matter where I've been, as long as I'm here now?!" I yelled to them. They must've saw a pleading look in my eyes, because they softened their gazes. "We're just worried about you Kid. Now come on, we need to get to class before the bell rings." Maka grabbed my wrist and I yelled in pain. Maka let go immediately. "What'd I do?" She asked in a panicky way. I shook my head. "It wasn't you, it was someone else." I murmured before setting out to the Class of Crescent Moon.

**Why give up? Why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is  
So I will go on until the end**

I looked around the school. People were excited about going to Stein's old class. _Don't tell me Stein actually came back to teaching?! _I thought mentally. I opened the door to my class. My cringe was visible and I barely stopped myself from screaming. I took my usual seat next to Maka, Liz, and Patty. Stein came in the classroom once the bell rang. "Ok class, it's time to start taking notes for that quiz tomorrow." Stein explained. Everyone got out a sheet of paper and began writing the notes Stein gave out.

**We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on until the end**

"Kid, why aren't you taking notes?" Stein asked me. I swallowed. "U-Um, I... I cant sir." I answered. "Why not?" I shifted slightly. "M-My wrists. They are, um.." I trailed off. If I gave anything away about Koneko or her base, I was dead meat! "I don't want excuses, do I need to take you to your father?" Stein looked a little pissed right now. "I'm serious though!" I yelled to him. "Go to the Death Room. Now." Stein ordered. I was slightly confused as to why he's so angry about me not taking notes. Maybe Koneko did something to him that made him angry with me already. I stood up slowly. I looked back at Maka and she was looking at me sadly.

**I've lost my way, I've lost my way  
But I will go on until the end**

Once I reached the Death Room doors, I wondered how I was supposed to enter. I put my hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any noises of pain. "Come in Kid." Father said in a serious voice. I was still slightly angry and afraid of him from the reaper chop he gave me. "Stein contacted me saying that you refused to take notes for a very important test." Father said. I gulped. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you wont reaper chop me." I said slowly. He nodded. "My wrists are broken." Silence. Father didn't move. "What do you mean broken? How'd it happen?" He asked angrily. "I cant tell you. I'll get a worse beating than you could imagine." I said, only murmuring the last sentence. "Oh? And why cant you tell me exactly?" He just sounded more and more angry. "I'll get in trouble." I said to him. Father turned to me, his mask's eyes were narrowed in anger and he looked beyond pissed!

**The final fight I win  
The final fight I win  
The final fight I win**

"Father, I have a question to ask you, and you have to answer it truthfully." I said quietly. He just looked at me. "Is the witch Koneko my long lost sister?" I continued. Fathers narrowed eyes went up from angry, to surprised. "How'd you know about that?" He asked me quietly. "It's true isn't it?" I started raising my voice. "Son, I-" "What else have you been keeping from me?!" I yelled to him in anger. Suddenly I stopped. I felt the madness inside me build up. I started to run out of the Death Room.

**But I will go on until the end...**

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I was listening to this song and I thought it fit in with this chapter ^^**

**Song is Until the End by Breaking Benjamin (They're a great band by the way ^_-)**

**Review please ^^**

**~Death Soul**


	4. Chapter 4

(Kid P.O.V.)

I reached the entrance to the DWMA. I couldn't use my wrists so I used the side of my body to open the door. I almost fell to the floor, but I regained my swaying self. I just stood right at the top of the stairs, staring at the ground. What Kage said about Koneko was true! "He told you didn't he?" I turned to my side slowly to see a black kitten with reddish purple eyes. "... ya." Was all I said. "Why don't you stay with me? I wouldn't lie to you ever and I'd tell you all you want to know." Koneko said to me. I thought about that. I just nodded. I couldn't go back to face father or Liz, Patty, and especially not Maka. "I'll take you back to your cell." Koneko mumbled a few words quietly and I soon found myself in my cell, with Koneko next to me.

"But, you almost gave me away. That's why you need your punishment." Koneko left me in my cell. I was confused. She didn't say anything, at least not anything that I heard. I felt something heavy and wet on my head. I tried glancing up but the thing was weighing my head down. I tried breathing, but every time I did, water got into my mouth. Soon, my lungs were aching for air. _I'm drowning! _I thought in a panicky manner. I started coughing. My head was a little light headed. I saw spots cloud my vision. Before I knew it, I saw nothing but darkness in my vision.

(With Koneko)

Koneko stood outside the cell. She could faintly hear the poor reaper struggling to breathe before all fell silent. "Retreat." Koneko muttered. "Did you use the torcher on him?" Koneko turned her head around to see Kage walking casually up to her. Koneko smiled before turning into her ghost form. "Of course. If that reaper keeps going to school, though, he will end up injuring his friends badly, or even killing him." Koneko seemed so sure of her plan. Kage nodded. "Soon Death, you will pay for abandoning me, causing me pain, and telling your students to kill me. But worst of all, you didn't even tell my brother that he even had a sister. All this pain has caused me to go insane..." Koneko stopped. "...And I'm proud of it." Koneko started laughing. Kage joined in and Kid just sat in his cell, unconscious.

(Maka P.O.V.)

I stared at the spot that Kid had run through. I had used her soul perception to try and find Kid. He had stayed at the entrance to the DWMA then just disappeared suddenly. I realized how mad I had gotten. "Stein! Kids wrists were really broken!" I yelled to him. I quickly regretted it though, but if I did any action like that, he'd question me as to why I cant tell him why. "Really? Where did he get that kind of injury though?" Stein asked, obviously not believing me. "I-I don't know. He just came to DWMA that way." I said shyly. "If you don't know why, then don't bother telling me." Stein growled. I continued to take the notes.

Finally, the school day was over. Liz and Patty met up with me at the entrance. "Hey guys, I don't believe that it's the real Kid going to school here. I mean, today Kid was normal, except for his broken wrists, but you get the point. Yesterday though, Kid was acting strange. He was too quick to change the subject when we asked where he's been, and he kept glaring at Stein. How can that be the normal Kid?" I asked them. Patty was, well, paying attention to somewhere in the distance and Liz seemed to be actually taking it into thought. "Your right Maka, but what do we do if we don't know where he is?" Liz asked. "Soul perception." I said with a smirk. Liz nodded and grabbed Patty's hand.

I stood in front of Death City's entrance. I closed my eyes and let the soul perception do it's work. I saw the town's peoples souls. I stretched my soul perception range. I saw a couple other soul's in the distance. Then i saw it. Two witches soul's and Kid's soul, all broken and weak. _I guess he wasn't lying when he said about his wrists being broken._ I thought horrified. I opened my eyes and glanced at Liz in panic. "What'd you see? Did you see his soul?" Liz asked in concern. I nodded. I started to run back to the DWMA. "You two go back to Gallow's Manor! I'll be there soon!" I called, not waiting for an answer.

I arrived at the DWMA, only to crash into Stein. "What're you doing here Maka? It's a little late don't you think?" Stein asked me. I just ran past him.

I soon came to the Death Room. I didn't wait for an answer to come in, or even permission. I knocked the door down to reveal my father and (888 words! ^^) Lord Death talking. Lord Death mildly surprised to see me. I felt my tank top finally stop flying behind me from all my running. "Uh, Maka-chan, don't you think you should knock first?" Lord Death said surprised. I didn't answer. "Papa, leave please." I said in a serious manner. "Maka, me and Lord Death were talking about som-" "Shut it you slut." I growled. This was way too important for him to hear. My father looked surprised then left without another word. "What's so important to interrupt an important meeting?" Lord Death in anger.

I didn't flinch. "Lord Death, the Kid yesterday was not the real Kid." I said seriously. Lord Death's mask eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "The Kid that appeared today was the real Kid, but he's being held captive by two witches. The Kid yesterday had to be a witch Lord Death." I explained while talking in a dark voice. "How do you know this Maka-chan?" Lord Death asked seriously now. "I used my soul perception to try and find Kid and I found his soul all broken and bloodied and he was surrounded by 2 witches soul's. What do we do Lord Death?" I asked curiously, but still having a dark voice.

"Nothing."

* * *

Ohhhhh Things are just getting good ^^

I just want to say that the torcher they used on Kid was a type of torcher that happens when you soak a sheep's wool in water and you put it on top of of someone's head and it feels like your drowning. I don't know the name of it though ^^'

Please review ^_^

~Death Soul


	5. Chapter 5

(Maka P.O.V.)

I stared in surprise at Lord Death. "Nothing? What do you mean, nothing?" I asked him shocked. "You know just as well as I do that I told Kid he was on his own. It's not my fault that he was captured by withes. We cant afford to waste our students and staff by just trying to save him." Lord Death said bluntly. I was shocked and angry. "How _dare _you just give Kid up so easily?! He's your son! Your just going to leave him to die?!" I yelled to him. He just stared at my blazing blue eye contacts (reminding everyone that she still has her gothic looks ^_-).

"I felt his soul Lord Death. It was broken, bleeding, weak, everything. He still has hope that your going to save him. Why would you give up on him so easily?" I asked him, a little quieter now. Lord Death didn't reply. "Fine." Was all I said before turning away and leaving.

Meanwhile, a certain witch was listening to the whole conversation through a window. Koneko laughed softly. Her kitten paws landed softly on the ground, not making a sound. _This will be great information to tell Kid to help accelerate the madness within him. That his father already gave up in saving him. _Koneko thought before walking towards her base.

Koneko reached her base and transformed into ghost form. "Koneko, your here so early?" Kage asked as Koneko floated past him. "I found out some great information. Is the reaper awake yet?" Koneko asked Kage. Kage just nodded. Koneko floated past him, towards Kid's cell.

"Reaper, i have great information. But do you want to hear more about your past first?" Koneko asked, smiling innocently. Kid just glared at the witch. "Past it is." Koneko looked down at Kid as she floated up to him. "Do you want to know why those weird men came to tour house when you were just a little boy? Do you want to know the objective of those men, on why they just killed mother then retreated?" Koneko started laughing inwardly as Kid's eyes looked shocked. "I sent them to kill her. She was the only female reaper in the world, that's why I had to eliminate her." Now Koneko was laughing aloud.

"Why? She was the only one who decided to start searching for you." Kid said quietly, recalling the events about why his mother would say she was searching for someone. Koneko glared at Kid. "Don't try to guilt me on why I decided to kill our mother. It was for the best." Was all Koneko said to him.

"Now, time for the information I gathered." Koneko smiled. "You see, I was going to pay a visit to Death, but I stopped outside the window to hear a conversation with that Maka girl and Death. Maka was asking Death about what they should do about saving you, and he said nothing. He said that you were on your own and that he couldn't risk the staff and students to try and save you." Koneko made a mental note on Kid's crestfallen face. "Maka tried to convince him into saving you, but he refused."

"How could he be so quick to give up on me?" Kid said, mostly to himself though. "Believe me my brother, I felt exactly how you feel right now. That was why I need revenge on him. Will you join me?" Koneko was satisfied at the look of madness on his face. _It's working. _Koneko thought. Kid nodded. "Good, tomorrow you can go back to your school. Be careful with your injuries though." Koneko said before leaving his cell.

(With Maka)

"What's this about Marissa? Why'd you call us here?" A very quiet but kind voice asked. "It's very important Tsubaki. We just need to wait for Stein." Maka said. Black*Star was still cautious around her, but didn't show any signs of fearfulness around her. "I'm here Marissa, now tell us what's going on." Maka looked to the approaching Stein. Liz and Patty were on either side of her, Black*Star and Tsubaki standing across each other, standing on the other side of the clearing, and finally Stein, who was now in front of her. "The Kid you've been seeing is not the real Kid. The Kid today was the real Kid, but he was bleeding, broken, and weak on the inside. I used my soul perception and I found a almost broken soul surrounded by two witches. Kid is being held captive by those two witches. I contacted Lord Death, but he wouldn't do anything! He said Kid's on his own. I called you here because I want to save Kid." Maka explained.

"We saw it too. When Marissa grabbed Kid's wrists he just screamed in pain. It was true agony. It was so sad. Me and Patty already agreed to go." Liz said. "That's horrible! How could Lord Death not do anything?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, obviously shocked. Maka just shook her head sadly. "Well, even though Kid killed Soul personally, it would be ungodly like to leave a friend in trouble, no matter what that person did. I agree to go on this mission." Black*Star smirked. "Me too." Tsubaki agreed. Maka turned to Stein expectantly. Stein had his head down. "What you guys are doing is unacceptable. It's disobeying Lord Death's orders." Maka looked at Stein, crestfallen.

"However-" Stein lifted his head up. "- I cannot leave a student in trouble with two witches. I am going too. I will also bring Spirit." Stein looked to Maka's look of disgust. "Why do you look so disgusted Marissa? Maka was the one who hated Spirit." Black*Star said confused. "Tell them." Stein said. Liz and Patty nodded in approval. "Alright, Tsubaki, Black*Star, I'm Maka." At first, there was a shocked silence. "But, how?" Tsubaki dared ask. "I was brought back from the dead by God. Kid, Stein, Liz, Patty, Lord Death, and my papa are the only ones that know. I'm also immortal." Maka explained. Tsubaki nodded in understanding while Black*Star looked around confused. "I don't get it." Black*Star said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's here with us." Tsubaki said to him. Maka nodded. "We should leave out to search for him tomorrow." Maka decided. They all nodded in approval. "Be prepared to save Kid." Stein said before rolling away. The rest started to follow. Maka was thinking of strategies though.

_Don't worry Kid, we're on our way!_

* * *

I couldn't place the 888 words because it went form 776, to 994 T^T

Kid: BC

Oh well, review please ^^

~Death Soul


	6. Chapter 6

(With Maka)

The next day, Maka, Liz, and Patty were ready to leave. They all agreed to meet in front the DWMA last night. "Ready?" Maka asked as they were just about to leave. Patty nodded while Liz said, "Let's get our meister back." They all started running towards the DWMA without another word. Black*Star, Stein, and Tsubaki were already there. "Sorry if we're late guys!" Maka called as they finished climbing up the stairs. "Don't worry about it Maka." Stein said. "Alright should we-" "Huh, fancy meeting you guys here." Everyone either turned around or stared in shock. Kid was standing right there.

"This saves me the trouble of eliminating you." Kid glanced up to show a evil grin. His eyes were golden still, but those eyes were filled with madness. "Kid! You're okay!" Maka yelled in relief. "Maka, watch out. Do you feel his wavelength?" Stein asked. Maka closed her eyes, then reopened them again, and gasped. She was almost knocked off her feet by the large amount of madness coming off of Kid. "Why were you guys so quick to give up on me, just like Koneko." Kid said in playful sadness. "When did that evil witch come in this conversation?" Maka asked. "She's my long lost sister." Kid started laughing.

Something inside Maka told her that she should remember this. Then she remembered. This was Kid's laugh when she had just died, and he has going insane. "K-Kid, you're going insane." Maka said, slowly backing up as he started walking forward. "Sister?! What sister?!" Black*Star yelled, sounding very confused. "My father didn't even start looking for her, only my mom did, and she's dead. Apparently, my father is that quick to give up on the last grim reaper in the world!" Kid started running, almost as if he couldn't feel his injuries.

Maka jumped back, just in time to avoid his coming foot. Kid slid on the floor, then jumped up using his hands. He kicked Maka's face and jumped back towards the front of the DWMA (so many jumps -_-). Maka flew backwards, only stopping when Stein caught her. "I know why some people fear his kicks now." Maka said sounding in pain. "Maka, stand aside. Me and the rest will deal with him." Stein said, glaring at Kid. "Yes! Yes! Come at me with all your might!" Kid yelled in happiness. "No problem." Stein said. He rolled his chair towards Kid. "I got you out of the madness once, I can do it again." Stein brought up his wavelength and aimed it at Kid's chest. Kid hopped back, just barely missing the powerful attack. "Kid! Snap out of it!" Black*Star yelled as he and Tsubaki (in weapon form) ran up to Kid. Kid ran up to Black*Star and jumped on his back. Kid mumbled something before he jumped off. Black*Star stood there for a minute, confused. Then he flew to the ground, leaving a big dent in the ground and sending bits of the cement flying in the air. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"His wrists." Maka said in realization. Maka got up and started to run towards Kid. Maka grabbed Kid's wrists and started turning them. When Kid just stared at her bored, she widened her eyes in shock. "Just yesterday, you were yelling in pain from this, now what?" Maka said to him. "I can't feel pain while in the madness." Kid said before throwing her off. Maka hit the ground. Kid started walking towards her. Maka got up and ran towards him. Maka didn't hit him, but _hugged _him. Kid was shocked. "Healing wavelength." Maka whispered. Both Kid and Maka closed their eyes and fell unconscious. Liz, Patty, and Stein just stared at their bodies sadly while Tsubaki was trying to wake up the unconscious Black*Star.

Maka was floating in blackness. _Where's Kid? _She thought. Suddenly, she appeared in this room, somewhat like Soul's room when the black blood consumed him. "Kid!" She called. She stared in front of her. Kid was standing there, looking shocked. "When did you get here?" Kid asked. "Just now." Maka answered, very confused as to why Kid sounded so scared. "Where did you come from? Maka please get me out of here!" Kid was hitting walls trying to break them. "Calm down Kid, what's wrong?" Maka asked. "The madness. I know it's consumed me. I don't want t hurt you guys, that's why I need to get out of here!" Kid continued banging on the walls. Maka walked up to Kid as he continued doing what he was doing. Maka hugged him from behind and Kid stopped. "The more panic you have, the less time it will take you to get out of here." Maka whispered. Kid relaxed a little bit. "Ok." Kid whispered back. They just stood there, Kid with his fists on the wall and Maka hugging him. They slowly started to disappear.

Maka opened her eyes to see Kid on top of her, still unconscious though. Maka sat up and used her soul perception. The madness was completely gone, all there was a fading soul. Wait, FADING! "Stein! Get Kid a doctor quick! He's dying!" Maka said, very close to tears. Stein didn't hesitate to get out of his chair and started to run to the infirmary. Maka saw the color fading from his face, even more pale then he already was. "KID!" Liz and Patty yelled while running to him. Black*Star changed Tsubaki back and started running towards his friend.

Soon, four doctors and nurses came out and shoved everyone aside. _He's immortal! He can't die! _Maka then widened her eyes. _"Any immortal can die through a stab in the chest."_ Kid's words were ringing in her ears. "No... They wouldn't." Maka whispered in disbelief. "Maka, what's wrong?" Liz asked. "Any immortal can die through a stab in the chest." Maka repeated the ringing words. Liz and Patty gasped in shock. Patty threw herself in her older sisters arms and started crying. "Why does all this stuff happen to Kid! He didn't do anything wrong!" Patty cried. "I know Patty, I know." Liz said while hugging Patty. Maka watched with the rest of her friends as they took Kid away.

* * *

No! Why Kid-kun! Why you! T^T

Kid: You wrote this dumb ass! BC  
Me: No, my fingers TYPED this my brain had nothing to do with it!

Anyway, *cough cough* Review please ^^

~Death Soul


	7. Chapter 7

(Maka P.O.V.)

I walked into the Gallows Manor with a stressed Liz and a crying Patty. I felt emotionless. There was no sadness in me, no pain in my heart, no anger towards Koneko, no guilt for not saving him earlier, no nothing. "I'm going upstairs." I was faintly surprised at my emotionless voice. "Ok." They murmured. I walked up the stairs towards my room.

Once I reached Kid's room, I felt strong emotions pass through me. I decided to go into his room. I walked in there, then shut the door. First, I felt anger. Nothing I did was right! I should've been there when Kid needed me, I should've realized that the Kid two days ago wasn't the real Kid, I should've gone searching for him sooner. I yelled in frustration. Then I felt sadness. I may never see Kid again, never see his smile, never see his beautiful golden eyes, nothing. I leaned against his door and started crying all my feelings out.

Is this how Kid felt when I had died? Like nothing in the world would ever be the same? Like you just want to be alone because you don't have to worry about anybody else? I felt so cold without Kid's soul here. His soul gave off a warm feeling to me. I felt so alone. Even if everyone came here, i wouldn't be able to shake the feeling of loneliness off my heart. I shook my head. Let's think about something else.

How about the silence? In my opinion, there is never a silence. There is always the faint ringing in your ears, whether you know about it or not. I do though. I always will the true "silence" to come to me. I want to know if makes me choke, if I break it all hell breaks loose, anything! But no. There is always that faint ringing in your ears.

(Start playing Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit something else but if you look it up on youtube it will come up ^^)

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly opened it to reveal a grim looking Stein. "Maka, listen. The witch Koneko used a certain type of cloaking spell to cover up Kid's wounds, but when we broke the spell, his wounds were fatal. They must've used some type of magic on their weapons because the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. We don't think he's going to make it." I swear my heart just broke of sadness, anger, shock, and lastly, disbelief. "H-He's a grim reaper! He c-can't die y-yet." I stuttered as the tears rolled down my face. "I'm sorry Maka." Stein looked down sadly as I hugged him tightly while crying in his shoulder.

"Did you tell her?" A soft voice said. I looked at all my friends. Liz and Patty were hugging each other, crying softly in each others shoulders. Black*Star hid his face, but you could see tears rolling gently down his face. Tsubaki was teary eyed and sniffing slightly. Stein nodded, a single tear ran down his face. I let go of him and fell to the floor, crying my heart out.

No matter what was happening at Kid's old house, no one felt more sad then Kid's father. Lord Death was sobbing in his mask. He felt so guilty for just leaving Kid like that, that Kid's last memory of him was a reaper chop, everything that he did. "Lord Death? Kid's um, he's..." Nurse Skylar started crying. That was all Lord Death needed to know. "Ok." Lord Death's voice was hoarse with the sobbing. Lord Death got prepared to do the preparation of sending his soul to heaven the next die.

(the next day T^T)

Maka, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki got sent to Lord Death's office. They knew what was going to happen. The scene from last night happened all over again. Everyone, even Stein (who got called there) was crying softly. Lord Death brought Kid's soul in here for the preparation of the sending him to heaven. Kid's soul was heartbroken at the sight of everyone crying. "Father, you never did this to anyone before, why are you doing it to me?" Kid's soul asked. "Your my son, I'd do anything for you." Lord Death took his mask off to reveal his face. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Kid, I'm so sorry for giving you up like that. I've been a terrible father and this is all my fault." Lord Death said to his son. Kid looked at his father in sadness. "It's not your fault father. Please don't blame yourself, nobody blame themselves." Kid's soul looked past his father to his crying friends. "I knew I was going to die the minute I found out about the magic. Please don't cry." He begged.

Their friends slowly looked up to meet Kid's eyes. "Good luck on your journey Kid." Tsubaki said, still letting tears roll down her face. "Don't forget us, especially a god like me." Black*Star smiled sadly, his eyes were still puffy and red though. Kid nodded. "Me and Patty couldn't wish for a better meister." Liz cried. "I couldn't have any better weapons and friends." Kid said sadly. Maka slowly walked forward to face Kid's soul. " I couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend Kid. I wish I'd have gotten to spend more time with you." Maka said, crying her heart out. "I couldn't have wished for a better girlfriend Maka. I wish we spent more time together to." Kid said, sounding very grief filled. Maka stepped back to reveal Stein. "I was so glad to have you as my student Kid." Stein said, little by little, tears rolling down his tear stained face. "I couldn't have wished for a better teacher Stein. I loved all of your dissections." Kid said sarcastically. Stein smiled sadly.

"It's time for you to go Kid." Lord Death said quietly. Kid nodded. "Kid, remember that I love you, Koneko somewhere in her black hole of a heart loved you, and Maka loved you very much. Your friends loved you and so did your teachers." Lord Death said, his voice cracking slightly. "I loved everyone to father, you to. I already forgave you for that reaper chop." Kid smiled at him, wishing he could stop seeing this painful sight. "Goodbye Kid, have a nice after life." Lord Death said. Kid nodded and waved his hand to everyone as his soul disappeared, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Once he left, everyone broke down crying. All of Kid's friends hugged each other for comfort, even Black*Star. Stein looked sadly at everyone as his shoulders shook. Lord Death put his mask back on and started crying. This was one day they weren't going to forget.

Never.

(Stop playing music if you actually listened to it)

* * *

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I was crying through this! How does that even happen?! T^T^T

Hope you guys liked this story, this whole series. I'm going to make an epilogue, just so you guys know what happens next.

Review please T^T

~Death Soul *sad face*


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was a lot gloomier ever since Kid died. Stein stopped doing his dissections because it brought too much pain whenever he did so, Liz and Patty refused to get a new meister, instead they collect soul's on their own, even Black*Star had been quiet. Maka. She was the most devastated, except for his father. She had given up her old looks and in memory of Kid, wore an outfit similar to his, except girl style. She had dyed her hair black, but didn't put the stripes. That would only make her break down crying. The whole Class of Crescent moon was gloomy.

"Maka, what's the answer?" Stein asked. Yes, Maka revealed her secret about her and coming back to life. She had felt like Kid had wanted her to do it, she even heard his voice once, telling her to do so. "What's the question?" Maka asked. They were doing reviewing in class for a big test next week. "A sound soul.." Stein indicated for her to continue. "Dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." Maka finished. Stein nodded in approval. The bell rang after that. Maka sighed and felt her stomach hurt a little bit. I felt all achy. "Maka, want to hang out at lunch?" Tsubaki asked gently, careful not to say something wrong to the grieving girl. Maka just shook her head and headed out of the school.

Maka looked at the large sign. It read, "Cemetery" on it. Maka walked in, her bag hanging on her right shoulder. Clouds covered the sky, saying that the world was grieving for the loss of the reaper. Maka stared down at Kid's gravestone. "Oh Kid, why couldn't you have just come home with us? Why'd you have to get groceries that night?" Maka whispered in anguish. Maka knelt down, and put some roses down on the grave. "Just remember, I'm always with you." A voice whispered in Maka's ear. Maka nodded in content. Sometimes, she heard Kid's voice when she was grieving for him, it happened most days. Maka left the cemetery and headed back home, not bothering to go back to school.

When Maka got home, that same aching feeling in her stomach happened again. She thought of something horrifying. She went up and went into the bathroom.

A few hours later, Liz and Patty walked into their home. "Maka! We're home!" Patty called. Maka walked slowly down the stairs. "Maka? What's wrong?" Liz asked. "Tell them." Kid whispered. Maka nodded to nothing, at least, that's what Liz and Patty saw. "Liz, Patty, I have very exciting yet sad news to tell you." Maka whispered. "What is it?" Maka took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

So, that's the end of Secrets! ^^ Now, I might make a totally different story on who Maka's child is. The events that happened in this story though, won't be in the next story.

Review please ^^

~Death Soul


End file.
